Scar
by sonant
Summary: They meet again somewhere today. SasuSaku. Semi-OOC. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song "Scar" belongs to the talented Ms. Hamasaki Ayumi. I didn't write nor compose any part of it. I don't own any part of the song._**

_

* * *

_

"_They meet again somewhere today.__Those two people who understand each other. A __tale of lost love is repeated again…"_

"_Scar" sung by ._

_

* * *

  
_

**Scar **

The dark night enveloped the skies of Konoha. A sign that people would be resting in their homes. It was quiet. Only the Anbus' assigned to the gates of Konoha were awake. A young man was aware of this. He was tall and muscular. A few strands of his dark hair is hanging from his face. He was standing near the gate.

He wanted to enter Konoha. He needed to see her. But it was not an easy task. "Who's there?" one of the guards asked. A small smirk played on the lips of the intruder. The guard observed him carefully. He couldn't see the intruder's face properly. But, his eyes that once was black, turned into a pair of red ones. The night was silent once again.

_

* * *

_Morning has arrived. The once quiet village became noisy and active. It was another normal morning for everybody. But, not for one girl. Sakura woke up from her sleep. She neatly arranged her bed before going to the bathroom to freshen herself. Then, she got dressed. It was her favorite outfit. The red dress with a big circle on the back.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she was preparing her food she quietly thought to herself:_ "It has been years since he left. Those years have gone by too fast. Nothing's the same for me since you left. I miss you. When are you coming back?"_

_

* * *

_A young man made his way to Konoha. He need to see her. He need to see her face. He need to see her smile. Her laugh. Her sweet voice. And most importantly her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm coming Sakura. Wait for me…"

_

* * *

_Sakura finished her breakfast. Now it's time for her to go to her favorite spot. The bridge. The bridge were team 7 used to wait. The bridge were she would always wait for him. Sakura took her handkerchief and made her way to the door_._

"How peaceful!" Sakura said. As she heard the singing of the birds and the soft rippling of the water. She stood at middle of the bridge. Staring. Waiting. "When will you come back Sasuke?" Sakura asked. But no one answered her back.

_

* * *

_

The young man found the place he was looking for. That bridge. It was still the same. As he went nearer, he saw a beautiful young woman. He went nearer and saw that the girl has pink hair, red oufit and a slim figure. He whispered quietly to himself: _"Sakura…_"

Sakura felt a big amount of chakra near her. She politely asked the person:" Is any one there? Who are you? _"And why does that chakra seem familiar?" she asked herself. _The young man looked at the woman infront of him. He stood beside her. She still wasn't moving. He observed her carefully. She still has the same features. Except…..why are her eyes covered?

"Nice morning. Isn't it ?" the man said. "How do you know my name?" Sakura inquired. The man was silent. "Kakashi-sensei is that you?" she asked. _"No. It's not our sensei. His voice is a little too deep" she thought quietly._ "Naruto are you playing a prank on me? It is isn't funny!" Sakura shouted. _"No. It's not Naruto. This man is too silent" she added._

"Ms. Haruno, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a blindfold around your eyes? The man asked. Sakura was shocked. Don't he know? " I am blind" Sakura answered. It was the man's turn to be shocked. "How?… When?… What happened?" he asked. "It's long story. It's just that……I have been blinded by love." Sakura answered.

The man was speechless. Silence took over. After a few seconds he asked again: "How is Team 7 this days?" Sakura was not expecting that question. "Team 7? Hmm….Naruto is a jounin now. He's still the same as before. He's still the loud, ramen loving boy, and still wants to be the Hokage. And you know what? I believe he will become one. A Hokage that everyone will respect and acknowledge." Sakura answered. She smiled a little. In her mind, images of Naruto were flashing.

The young man noticed this. _"Still a dobe…" he remarked to himself._ "Please continue." He urged Sakura to go on. Sakura continued: "Kakashi-sensei is still the same. And he still reads those……those……books! The young man smirk. _"So, Kakashi is still the same Kakashi as before." _The man stopped when he saw Sakura looking at his direction. "But you know Team 7…..is not complete. One of it's members is gone. And I…I don't know when he will come back. Or, will he come back?" Sakura said. Her smile was fading.

The man noticed this. Sakura continued on: "Sasuke. He's gone. And we don't know where he is know. I wish he would come back to us." Sakura felt tears were forming on her eyes. But she didn't let them fall. The man was silent for a moment. Then, he asked again: "When did you last saw Sasuke?" Sakura answered him: "I last saw him…..years ago. That night…that night…I couldn't forget…"

_

* * *

__Flashback_

"_I…I..love you with all my heart!" Sakura shouted. Tears were pouring down her eyes. "If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…I swear! Sakura continued shouting: "I would do anything for you! Please, just stay with me…I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do… But, I'll try my best to do something…Or take me with you if you can't stay here…So please…Stay with me…" Sakura stopped. But she still kept on crying._

"_You really are ANNOYING." Sasuke replied. A small smirk was shown on his face. He continued walking. "Don't leave!" Sakura shouted. "If you do I'll scream!"_

"_Sakura.." Sasuke was standing behind her. Sakura didn't even seen him move. "Thank you…" And Sakura became unconscious._

_

* * *

_

_That night… _

_Thank you… _

_Thank you…_

_Thank you…_

"Those words kept echoing in my mind" Sakura said. _"Those were his last words to me." Sakura thought to herself. "That was the last time I saw him. I couldn't forget that night"_

Sakura sank down. She was crying heavily. The stranger placed his hand on her shoulder. _"Sakura…Please don't cry…" _Sakura spoke: " I wish he would come back…I miss him…I still love him…No matter what happens… I'll wait. And when he comes back, I'll love him with all my heart." Sakura stood up. She was still crying.

She continued speaking: "I'll wait for that day…If you ever see him, please, tell him he still has his friends…his family. He still has a home to return to. He still has me." Sakura said. She continued crying. Her tears won't stop from falling. The stranger gently placed his hand on Sakura's face. He slowly wiped away her tears.

"Sakura, please don't cry for me…" he said. He removed the blindfold from her eyes. He could now see her beautiful green eyes once again. The young man found himself lost in those eyes. "What…" before Sakura could continue the young man placed his lips on her. _"He's…he's kissing me…Wait! There's something familiar about him…that silent demeanour…that voice…Sasuke!"_

The man stopped. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Sakura…I…I...love you. I'll be back soon. I need to finish my goal. Please, wait for me…" Sasuke said. "Sasuke…I love you too…" And she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back. "Ai-shiteru Sakura…Wait for me…I'll be home soon." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura shouted. She could feel his chakra levels getting farther away. He was leaving. "Wait!" Sakura shouted. "Don't go. Don't leave me…!" He was gone.

_

* * *

_

Sakura was still at the bridge. The sky was getting dark. She was thinking about what happened hours ago. She silently said: "I'll wait…No matter how long it takes. I'll be here. I promise." She turned her back and went back home.

**The End**

* * *

That was my first SasuSaku fic! I hope you enjoyed it! This fanfic was inspired by the song "Scar" sung by .

The flashback part can be found on the Naruto manga: chapter 181.

This fanfic was divided in to 4 parts. The 1st one was about how Sasuke entered Konoha. The 2nd was how Sakura spent her days. The 3rd one is the "meeting". Where Sakura and Sasuke confronted each other. This is were they discuss the changes, Team7, their thoughts, and their feelings. The last one or the 4th part is the "seperation" . My favorite part of the story! This is were Sasuke is finally revealed and promises were made.

Please review and tell me what you think! And a Happy Valentine's Day to everybody!


End file.
